


Forgiveness

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This actually happened to us. I was Jim through and through in this. It was not fun. Written with TheBustyBarmaid, who also happened to be Seb through and through on this. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Jim was going to kill him. He was standing outside in the fucking freezing cold without a god damn fucking coat on and freezing his goddamn fucking arse off, waiting for an arsehole sniper that was supposed to come get him five god damn fucking minutes ago. He'd sent countless text messages but none were responded to. He knew on a different day he could have easily gotten another ride. Unluckily, tonight was fucking New Year's Eve. 'As soon as he shows his face, I'm going to give him a scar for every minute I've waited and will add to it for every minute I continue to be out in this god forsaken fucking freezing hell.' Jim hissed silently to himself, anger bubbling inside him like a volcano about to erupt. Jim grumpily leaned against a wall, arms crossed by anger and also an attempt to stay warm, and his mouth in a cute pout. However, the intent behind the cute was anything but. And he was going to make sure Sebastian knew it.

Sebastian was getting antsy. He knew that Jim was waiting for him, but he couldn't get away. With his phone stuck in his jacket a building away, he couldn't let Jim know to meet him somewhere else. He had just gotten Jim's verbal message and was torn on what to do. He got caught up with what he was going, but kept checking the door for Jim.

Finally Jim was able to contact one of his other workers and was able to have them drive him to the work building. He stalked inside, on the hunt for a very dead sniper. Or would be dead anyway.

Sebastian knew he was dead. As soon as the door slammed open, he cringed. Feeling the death glare aimed at his head, he looked over at the very angry Jim to find him cussing him out. Silently, but doing it nonetheless.

Jim curled his lip in pure anger and his nose scrunched up as he silently took his seat, refusing to spare even one glance in the sniper's general direction.

Sebastian glanced back at his boss, trying to apologize, but not knowing what to do. He was too scared to even speak to him for the rest of the day, afraid of losing his life. He suffered quietly as Jim refused to look at him the rest of the day. As Jim ignored him, Sebastian's heart broke since Jim was the only person Sebastian talked to anymore.

Jim quietly simmered down throughout the day, pleased with the work and other people, but didn't talk or look at Sebastian for the rest of the day, still angry at the sniper.

All Sebastian eventually decided to do was wait for tomorrow and hope for the better.

The next day, Jim woke up in a much better, more relaxed mood.

Across town, Sebastian awoke, pensive. He hoped for the best but expected the worst. And when Jim ignored him through the first part of the day, he resigned himself to another day of suffering.

Finally Jim called Sebastian for him to join him at the flat, bored and watching tele.

Seb walked quietly to the flat. "You texted, Jim?"

"Come here." Jim waved his hand lazily. Sebastian looked at him suspiciously before walking to stand in front of him on the couch, waiting with fidgety hands. Jim tugged Sebastian down onto the couch gently and the sniper sat on the edge, unsure of what the other man wanted. Jim tugged the sniper closer and he reluctantly allowed himself to be manhandled by Jim. Silent and fairly unresisting since he didn't want to anger him again. Jim sat in his lap, hugging him silently and Sebastian relaxed into the warm embrace, gratefully accepting the silent acceptance of his apology. "How was your day, Seb?" Jim murmured as he carded his fingers through Sebastian's blonde locks.

"Um, okay, I guess. It's getting better every moment though." Sebastian relaxed into the couch more with the warm weight on his lap.

"Mmm, that's good." Jim murmured as he kissed him gently and Sebastian hummed appreciatively as he held JIm close, grateful for having him back.


End file.
